


Natural

by EmberJarvis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bottom Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors), Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Top Rick Grimes, Top Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors), Top original female Character(s)/Bottom Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberJarvis/pseuds/EmberJarvis
Summary: Ember Grimes is a natural sub and in a relationship with her half brother Rick Grimes. Nobody but her nephew knows of it and they plan on keeping it that way. However when Carl wants join in things soon start taking a turn. As their relationship progresses, a new threat poses for the three. But all is not what it seems when Ember's eyes two new prizes.





	Natural

       Ember couldn't help but groan quietly, she had been in nothing but her bra and panties looking up at her half brother Rick, who seemed to be enjoying himself for the past hour. Having to kneel and stay like that while her half-brother had taken care of some business wasn't really ideal to her, but she couldn't exactly complain he had always taken care of her in so many ways. She couldn't exactly help but part her lips lightly watching as he began to undo his belt. 

"Do you think you've been good baby girl?" He asked looking down at his younger half sister.

"Yes." She replied looking him with big doe eyes. 

"Do you want my hard cock in your mouth?" He asked again chuckling hearing a low groan come from her. "Well baby girl?" He crooked his brow. 

Ember nodded desperately doing her best to keep her hands resting on her thighs. She always hated to be teased in this type of way she knew she had to wait. Salivating she watched as Rick pulled his hard-on from his pants. Biting her lip as he stroked himself she let out a frustrated groan hearing his chuckle. 

"Rick please." She whined pitifully. 

Rick chuckled watching her thumbing the head of his cock. He could see that she was losing patience, something that he wanted to happen. He placed his hand on the back of her head a silent signal for her. Taking the hint she stuck her tongue out skimming the swollen head, she locked eyes with Rick as she slowly took him in her mouth, she relaxed her throat as Rick slowly began to fuck her throat, she rested her hand on his thigh opening her mouth a little wider testing her gag reflex. 

       Grunting softly Rick held onto Ember's hair he moved his hips testing the waters to see how far he would be able to go. He held onto her head keeping her still, he watched her face for any types of distress, he pushed her gently feeling her nose against his pelvic bone. He bit his lip feeling her throat constrict around him.

"Fuck.." He grunted looking at the young woman. 

Ember did her best to breathe through her nose, which proved to be extremely difficult with a hard piece of flesh lodged in her throat. Looking up at Rick her eyes were wet with fresh tears, she used her hand to tap his thigh three times, one of the non-verbal signs of distress. Rick immediately pulled away watching as she taking in the valuable oxygen. 

"You alright baby girl?" He asked frowning. 

"yes." Ember replied her voice was horsed. 

Rick nodded stuffing himself back into his jeans, he helped her up gently allowing her to stretch her already sore limbs. 

"We're going to have to be quick today." He rubbed her legs gently.

"Can I cum today" She pouted.

       It had been maybe a few weeks since she had a proper orgasm, she was craving it no she needed it badly. She whined softly when she seen the gleam in his eye, she knew exactly what that meant. Biting her lip she stepped away some and took her panties off, which were sticky from the dampness between her legs. She walked over to the mattress and crawled on it, sticking her ass in the air, she glanced back at Rick biting her lip feeling two of his fingers give her a quick stretch. She knew she had to be quiet, the last thing they needed was for Carl to come in with Rick balls deep in her. She let out a quiet whine feeling his fingers leave only to be replaced with his hard-on. She bit the blanket hard as Rick began at a rather quick pace. Rick grunted leaning against Ember going deeper than he had intended, which earned a rather loud moan come from the woman below him. 

"Feel good baby girl?" He asked quickening his pace. 

Ember could only moan in response, he hadn't gone this deep before, it was a whole new sensation for her. She slithered her hand towards her clit rubbing the overly sensitive bud unable to control the volume of her moans anymore. Rick scowled lightly using his free hand pushing two fingers into her mouth earning a breathy moan from her. He eased up when they both heard a knock on the door, Ember tensed looking back at Rick worry had filled his eyes. Rick pulled out and fixed himself quickly walking over towards the door opening some, relaxing lightly seeing that it was only Carl. 

"When you two are done, Deanna wants to speak to you and aunt Ember." Carl spoke shaking his head. 

"We'll be out soon." Rick replied. 

Carl simply nodded before heading off, Rick sighed softly shutting the door looking at Ember, who was sitting on her legs looking at him flushed. He ran his hand through his hair and walked over helping her up gently before guiding her to the bathroom.

"Fun time is over isn't it?" She asked walking on wobbly legs into the bathroom. 

"For now it is, I'm going to wipe you down. Then get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." He replied.

Ember nodded turning and placed her hands on top of the sink, she feeling as Rick brought a damp rag to her flushed skin and wiped her down, she hadn't realized that she had gotten so sweaty, but she didn't care. This was one of her favorite times. She bit her lip feeling him clean in between her legs. She needed to control herself, once the task was done she jumped lightly feeling him smack her ass. 

"Get dressed, I'll be downstairs." He spoke kissing her head. 

Ember smiled softly moving away from the sink and walked back into the bedroom, she soon got her clothing and changed into some fresh panties. She grabbed her tank top pulling it over her head followed by her jeans. Grabbing her boots she placed them on and brushed her hair fairly quickly before joining Rick as he descended down the stairs. They both knew it was going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first kind of story like this. Don't be too harsh, my brain works in extremely weird ways when I'm asleep. Ember is about 24 years old in this. Please comment and leave kudos. Grazie! XX


End file.
